


Friendship Over The Years

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Non-Linear Narrative, Twitter thread fic, Weddings, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Bokuto and Iwaizumi friendship headcanons over the years. How they meet and become friends for life.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 2





	Friendship Over The Years

When Iwaizumi gets hired as the physical trainer. Hinata doesn't stop gushing about his capabilities as an ace in high school. It's supported by Kageyama and Ushijima as well. 

Naturally, Bokuto is curious about who Iwaizumi Hajime is. So when the time comes for them to meet.Bokuto asks Iwaizumi about his high school experience.

He asks Iwaizumi to show him what kind of Ace he used to be. Iwaizumi does exactly that.

Once they got that away. Bokuto starts asking him all kinds of questions ranging from what food he likes to what he does to train.

At some point they start talking about Akaashi and Oikawa. Bokuto then points out that they have so many similarities between them. 

They were both Ace in high school that wore number 4. They are dating their setters. Both the couples were a captain and vice captain duo.They are both in long distance relationships and they follow a strict diet and gym routine. 

Soon they start going to the gym together. others who join them are baffled about how quickly they became such good friends.

One day Bokuto introduces Akaashi to Iwaizumi and they hit off too .Iwaizumi reads all the manga that Akaashi edits. they often bitch about how difficult their partners can be. Bokuto is thrilled about this development. 

So when Iwaizumi introduces Oikawa to Bokuto and Akaashi they are left shocked that Oikawa and Akaashi already know each other through a setter group chat that Sugawara once made.

It makes Iwaizumi and Bokuto happy that their boyfriends are also good friends like them. 

All throughout the Olympics they often had dinners together talking about anything and everything and generally having a good time.

It's Iwaizumi who first finds out that Bokuto is going to propose to Akaashi after the finals. 

He knows this because he finds Bokuto almost in a panic mode inside the bathroom. His motives remind him that Akaashi loves him and is not going to say no to him.

Iwaizumi has a huge grin on his face when Bokuto proposes to Akaashi and he says yes. He teases Bokuto about how he was right about it. 

Iwaizumi asks him to cheer for him as he goes to propose to Oikawa who cries buckets but says yes to the proposal. Bokuto and Akaashi cheer on them.

Bokuto then teases Iwaizumi about his proposal. Iwaizumi is embarrassed but still asks Bokuto to be his second groomsman. Maki had to be the best man or else he would riot. Bokuto readily agrees.

They are right besides each other as they plan their own weddings.

At the wedding Bokuto gives this emotional speech about how great Iwaizumi is as a friend and how much he loves Oikawa. By the time his speech ends everyone is crying a little. Iwaizumi grumbles about the speech but gives Bokuto a tight hug.

During the weeks leading up to Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding Iwaizumi takes care of Bokuto when he is too distracted to take care of himself. Iwaizumi gets emotional at their wedding but will deny it to anyone who asks.

When they adopt kids the couples often take turns in babysitting kids so that the other couple can have a date night.their children too got on well with each other.

Over the years they became a family that stood by each other through happiness and bad days.

Iwaizumi is there with Bokuto when Akaashi collapses from over working and has to be hospitalized.

Bokuto makes the trip to Argentina with Iwaizumi when Oikawa has a career ending injury.

In Fact, Bokuto and Akaashi's daughter ends up falling in love with Iwaizumi and Oikawa's son and they get married to each other.

The four of them became a family in the real sense. They never had a day where they ever regret becoming friends with each. They remained friends until their very last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates and my thoughts about the story.Its also where I ramble about haikyuu and everything else. [PariSnitchRaina](https://twitter.com/PariSnitchRaina)


End file.
